This invention relates generally to model railroading and specifically to the carrying of model vehicles on model railroad flat cars, in model railroad gondolas, or on any other flat surfaces of model railroad cars (herein, singularly or collectively, referred to simply as "flat car" or "flat cars").
The hobby of model railroading is very popular, with an enthusiast being able to operate equipment having any of a variety of scales, with "O" gauge (1/43"=1"), "S" gauge (1/64"="1") and "HO" gauge (1/87"=1") being some of the more popular ones. In addition to railroad cars, a host of ancillary items, such as stations, factories, houses, bridges, signal towers, crossing gates, vehicles and items of scenery and the like, are available in the same general scales so that very elaborate and true-to-life railroad installations may be assembled and operated. In particular there are a large number of farm vehicles, construction equipment, trucks (including cabs and/or tractor-trailers), cars, circus wagons and the like that are available for use on model railroad layouts.
The present invention is directed to enabling such model vehicles to be transported on model railroad flat cars in a simple, stable and versatile manner. It will be appreciated that with the invention, the vehicles are readily positioned on and removed from the flat cars and remain stable without the need for restraints and the like. Most such vehicles have wheels although some have tractor-type tracks or treads. All have axles and/or axle housings or encasements, and the invention provides for the ready positioning and carrying of such axled vehicles on model flat cars with a high degree of stability and versatility. The terms "axle" and "axled" are used herein to denote all of the above, i.e., vehicles having axles, axle housings or axle encasements.